


Trees

by Chychyd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blowjob in the woods, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Canon-Typical Violence, Dominant Steve Rogers, Engagement, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Steve gets into a fight, Superhero Boyfriends, What a suprise, sad Steve Rogers, there might be an
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chychyd/pseuds/Chychyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Bucky was silent in the woods plus the 1 time he spoke.<br/>Inspired by Trees by Twenty-One Pilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know Where You Stand

**Author's Note:**

> #3 is a little smutty so beware but the rest is mature.

  1. “Come on, Steve. It’s just one time. Come with me, please!” Bucky begged, flashing Steve his famous smile that make all the girls at school giggle.



“Buck, I don’t know. It seems too risky. What if my ma finds out? She’d have my rear handed to me, only for me to hand it off to Sister Mary Clarence and have her hand it back to me when she was done with it.” Bucky snickered at the mental image.

“Come on Steve, don’t make me say it.” Bucky was trying to convince Steve to skip school with him. Bucky had found this gorgeous river a few miles off the train tracks. He and Cindy from science class had decided to go on a little walk one afternoon that turned into a little more than a little and a little more than a walk. Bucky had been dying to take Steve ever since.

He knew it was right up Steve’s alley for his drawings. Steve had recently proclaimed that he was so tired of drawing bowls of fruit or the view from the fire escape. So Bucky knew he had to take Steve to this river and Steve would love it and it’d make Steve happy and making Steve happy makes Bucky undeniably happy. He was his best pal.

“Don’t.” Steve warned, gripping his books tighter.

“Then come with me Steve. No one is going to know that we’re gone. And if Sister Mary Clarence asks where we were, we both had the stomach bug. We’re always together anyways, no denying that’s possible.” They were walking to school at a deathly slow pace. If Steve really decided not to skip with Bucky, they would still be late and never hear the end of it.

“Bucky, you know I don’t like to skip.”

“Pu-Pu” Bucky was popping the P of the word.

“Don’t” Steve growled.

“What Stevie? Don’t wan’ me callin’ you a Pus-”

“God damnit Bucky! I will go to the stupid river with you.” Steve huffed, stomping his foot like a child. Bucky nearly jumped for joy and instantly yanked Steve off their normal path for the school.

They walked for what seemed to be forever and Steve prayed that no one saw the two boys with a handful of books heading off into the nearby woods. Obviously they couldn’t be up to any good. Steve had to stop a few times, the nearly-summer heat and water in the air making it harder and harder for his weak lungs to work. Bucky was patient with him and told him they weren’t in a rush, they had basically all day long.

Steve hadn’t seen a smile that big on Bucky in what seemed like forever. It reminded Steve of Coney Island and Bucky’s first date. That kind of smile. _Why would he be all smiley about some dumb river?_ Steve thought to himself.

As they approached, Steve could hear the water rumbling over rocks and logs before he could ever see it. And boy, when they got to the top of the hill and saw that river below. Bucky was standing proudly, hands on his hips like some superhero, smiling brightly at this little piece of treasure he had found. Found for Steve.

“Oh my..” Steve breathed.

“Right.” Bucky breathed back and sat down at the top of the hill. The perfect view. “I figured it be somethin’ nice for you to draw that wadn’t fruit or the fire escape again. I know you said you’re tired of all that shit.” Steve felt his chest get warm. Bucky remembered Steve talking about that. Not only was he actually listening, but he took the time to find this place and think of Steve and decide that this would be the kind of place Steve liked. It made Steve feel all warm in a good way and a bright smile appear on his face.

Steve instantly pulled out his sketch book and one of his charcoals. “God Bucky. It’s just. Wow. It’s-”

“Gorgeous.” Bucky finished, staring right at Steve. Bucky wasn’t looking into Steve’s eyes, but all around his face instead. His lips, his hair. Bucky quickly looked away when he shot back to Steve’s eyes and realized Steve was watching him stare.

“This place is perfect. Look at the way the river starts off all big and fast way down there.” Steve pointed far down stream, it looked small from where they were, but you could tell it was big if you went down there. “and then by the time you get down here, the water ain’t so fast, and the canal ain’t so big. The water is so clear too. I betchya if we were down there; you’d see the fish.”

Bucky closed his eyes and listen to Steve talk, propped up on his hands, not saying a word, just listening to the water and his best pal.

 “And the grass is so green around here, Buck. It makes a man wish he could color in more than black and white. How’d you find this place, Bucky?”

“Just somethin’ I stumbled up on, Stevie.” Bucky mumbled, enjoying the sun on his skin.

“Come on, Buck. This place is miles from the city. You don’t just stumble up on it.” Steve nudged Bucky shoulder and Bucky peered his eyes down at the smaller boy. He looked almost even more childlike; sitting crisscross in the grass, notebook in his lap, sun shining through his golden hair. “Just tell me.”

“It don’t matter Steve.” Bucky grumbled, really not wanting to ruin this nice time with Steve by talking about how he was out here with a girl. Talking about girls always made Steve irritated because of his lack of success with them, and Bucky’s overwhelming success with them.

“Don’t make me say it.” Steve mocked.

“Go ahead. I ain’t afraid.” Bucky eyes once again closed and leaning back.

“You tryin’ ta say I’m afraid?” Steve’s voice was lower now, and Bucky didn’t have to open his eyes to feel the glare.

“If the shoe fits, buddy.” Bucky smirked.

“You know what-” Steve’s offended remark was cut short by Bucky playfully pushing Steve. Steve easily fell over into the soft grass with an _umpf._

“You talk too much, Steve. Shut it and enjoy the view.” The remark was light-hearted and Steve knew it. Steve couldn’t help but look up at his dark haired friend. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows, leaning back on his hands, sun shining down on his tanned skin, the button of this shirt undone just enough the show off the skin under his throat. His hair was tousled. Steve couldn’t help but think to himself while the two sat in silence;

_What better view than this right here?_


	2. Silent In the Trees: Standing Cowardly

2\. If there was one think anyone knew about Steve Rogers, it was that he did not back down from a fight. No matter if it was a one on one tussle with some punk who thought he could talk down to Steve, or it be a group of men who thought they could overpower some nice girl in an alley on her way home. This time, it was the latter.

No, Steve Rogers never backed down from a fight, no matter no matter how badly he was losing. Now Bucky Barnes, on the other hand, knew when to give it a rest. But this time, Bucky feared the rest may be a permanent one if he did not get Steve out of there _now._

The girl was long gone, thank god, and this group of absolute _Neanderthals_ was now completely focused on beating the ever-loving hell out of Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers who was 5 foot 4 and a whole whopping 95 pounds, wet. When Bucky arrived on scene, he knew they were really in trouble this time. There were 4 guys, bigger than Bucky by far, and every single one focused on taking their revenge on little Steve.

Bucky threw punches left and right, feeling like he barely made a dent in the wall of muscle surrounding his best friend. Eventually some of the men focused on Bucky, getting good punches right to his jaw and to his gut. _Good. Less guys on Steve._ Bucky knew they would not come out on top in this one. Not on top and not in one piece. But that stupid ass punk kept getting his bony ass right up off the dirty ground and going for more.

Somehow in the mess of punches, Bucky managed to snatch Steve from where he stood, wobbly, probably close to pulling his arm out of socket, and booked it. Bucky knew he was faster than Steve, especially when Steve was doing everything in his power to push Bucky off of him and go back to the fight. Bucky just tightened his grip on Steve, resisting the urge to sling the boy over his shoulder to stop Steve from slowing him down. He could hear the goons behind them. Hear their heavy footsteps on their tail. Bucky ran faster, practically dragging Steve behind him.

They lived in New York, Brooklyn to be exact. In the city. Not a whole lot of forests in the city but Bucky ran until he came across a park. There were trees on the outside of the park so they kept running. He knew Steve was cursing at him but he ignored it. They ran into the trees, deep enough that hopefully the assholes had stopped chasing them and gone off to do whatever nasty assholes did.

“Bucky what the f-” Bucky clapped his hand over Steve’s mouth and held him against his chest as he leaned up against a tree. Steve struggled against Bucky but he hissed at him to _just shut the fuck up for a second Steve, god damnit._

Bucky listened to his surrounding, hyper aware of every sound made, including his own heavy breathing and the wheeze coming from Steve’s chest. He loosened his grip on his best friend, hoping not to constrict him too much.

They stood there for a long while as Bucky listened, one hand over Steve’s mouth, the other across his chest, keeping his back pressed firmly to Bucky’s chest. Bucky could feel the scratch of Steve’s pointed shoulder blades go up and down over his chest as he breathed. Eventually Steve’s sweaty head fell back against Bucky’s shoulder. It gave Bucky a good look at the blood on his face. A gash on his forehead dripping blood down his red face.

Bucky eventually slipped his hand from Steve’s mouth, whispering in his ear that _if you even try to say a word to me right now, I may just finish their job for them._ Bucky knew he was being a little bit of a jerk, but he was beyond pissed at Steve right now.

Steve had to of known he couldn’t take all of them on. There was no way. But he did it anyway. Steve would probably be dead right now if someone hadn’t rushed to the docks, no doubt that’s where Steve was headed since Bucky was clocking out anyways, and screamed that Steve was getting into it with some meatheads down the block.

No matter how angry Bucky was, the arm over Steve’s chest stayed planted right over his heart, making sure the harsh beating eased as they finally came down from what just happened.

Bucky finally realized just how much everything hurt. His legs burned from the running, his chest ached, his mouth was split open and there was blood in his mouth. It hurt to breathe. No doubt Steve felt worse.

Finally, after he was sure no one else was coming after them, Bucky decided he needed to get Steve home. Get him cleaned up and bandaged up. He pushed off the tree and slipped his hand off his best friend’s chest and immediately wrapped it around his waist when Steve faltered on the first step. They walked in mostly silence on the way home. But Steve knew by the look on Bucky’s face that he was going to get a real stern talking to when they got home.


	3. I Can Feel Your Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little hot

3\. The men surrounded the makeshift table made of tree stumps as Captain Rogers laid the map down on it. “As you can see,” Steve started, his voice deep and commanding, “there is only one way in and out of the building. If we can manage to get past the gates without being seen, I think we should be able to get in through the doors. As long as their distracted. Barnes, I need you perched at least a couple of hundred yards away, and pick off anyone that catches on to us. Jim’l keep ya company until we’ve given you a signal to come patch us up. The quieter the better. Dum Dum, you will get us in there, a lot of trucks goin’ in and outta there. Jones, Dernier, and Monty, you guys slip past me while I gottem’ distracted and light ‘em up and I will be right on your six.” Steve stood up from the paper, confident in his plan.

“Well I think that’s the stupidest fuckin’ plan I’ve heard yet.” Steve instantly winced at the comment, and then froze. His blood began to boil and his head snapped to the voice.

“Excuse me, Sergeant?” Steve had to keep his cool in front of his men. But he couldn’t deny that Bucky making a comment like that in front of them pissed him off.

“I’m just saying Steve, leaving two of your men out of battle and then using yourself as bait to get in is stupid. You’re asking to get yourself killed. There is no reason Jim and I shouldn’t be on your six.” Bucky crossed his arms against his chest and had his eyebrows up. A signature ‘I’m right and you know it’ look that could only belong to Bucky. Steve swallowed down fire.

“Actually, _Sergeant,”_ Steve enunciated the word to get it through Bucky’s thick skull that they should be referred to properly around the rest of the Commando’s. “I am trying to keep our men alive. Which means having our best sniper doing what he does best and our medic from getting killed so he can do what he does best, which is keep the rest of us from dying. This does not have to be a difficult mission. Get in, set the bomb, and get out before it blows.” He briefly glanced at the rest of the Commando’s who hadn’t dared gotten into this argument.

“So you think I’m just going to let you take on god knows how many fucking Nazis _by yourself_ with nothing but your goddamn shield and let the rest of us have it easy?” Steve was absolutely livid at this point. It took every ounce of strength he had not to do something stupid right now.

“Yes, you will Sergeant Barnes. Because I am your Captain and what I say, goes. This plan will work perfectly fine if you do what I say. Just as it has every other mission so far.” Bucky scoffed and Steve felt hot under the collar despite the brisk weather.

“Not when the idea is stupid and dangerous. I get it that you can’t dare to run away from a fight Steve, but I sure as hell am not letting you do it alone. Fuck that.” With that, Steve began rapidly approaching Bucky. Despite now being 6’2 and 240 pounds, an easy 50-60 pounds on Bucky at least, Bucky did not move from his spot.

Steve didn’t know if he wanted to hit Bucky, scream at Bucky, or completely walk away from him and ignore his stupid face for the rest of day, but he found himself grabbing the man by the arm, announcing that they’d be back shortly, and yanking him into the woods.

Neither men said a word but they didn’t have to. Steve was pissed. Beyond pissed at this point. His footsteps could shake the earth around them and his grip on Bucky’s arm was hard enough to leave bruises if it were not for the wool coat. They walked hard and fast for a long time. Long enough that they’d be out of earshot of anyone and too far for anyone to spy on them. When Steve felt confident that they were far enough into the woods, he slung Bucky forward in front of him.

“Alright, what the _fuck_ was that about?” Steve growled. Bucky crossed his arms over his chest again.

“Exactly what I fucking said, Steve. It’s a stupid ass plan and you know it.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, Bucky. Why would you talk to me like that in front of my men? I am your Captain, Bucky. When we are around them I am not just your friend.”

“Do you think any of them give a shit what I call you? Really?” Bucky took a step forward.

“Do you know that for any other soldier there would immediate actions taken place for treating your captain with such disrespect?” Steve’s voice got louder, higher pitched. Bucky stalked forward towards Steve, slow, deliberate steps, getting closer and closer into his space.

“Whatch ya goin’ do Captain? Huh? Gonna punch me with those big ole’ muscles of yours?” Bucky picked hard at his bicep. “Gonna show me who’s the real boss man here?” Bucky patted his chest. “Come on, go ahead. Take a swing at me. Show me how a Captain’s supposed to knock me in line.” Steve reached out and yanked Bucky into a punishing kiss. Bucky was frozen against him for only a moment before melting into the hard kiss.

It was mostly teeth, hard, just painful enough to get his message across. Their mouths moved quickly together, roughly. Teeth biting lips and moans muffled by tongue. They walked backwards until Steve’s back was against a tree. Steve pulled back, dragging Bucky’s bottom lip with it. One of Steve’s huge hands wrapped around Bucky’s chin and jaw, pressing into the hallows of his cheeks. Steve ran a calloused thumb over Bucky’s wet, swollen lip; blood red and just too good looking.

“You wanna run your fuckin’ mouth?” Steve shook Bucky’s face as he spoke, words coming out like venom. Steve took his other hand and pressed down on Bucky shoulder. “Then put it to some good fuckin’ use.” Bucky went down easily, willingly.

Bucky went down on his knees mouth still hanging open despite Steve’s strong hand no longer keeping it that way. His eyes were blown wide; they both were. Bucky could not deny that he loved when Steve got dominant. Even when he was 5’4 and wanted to feel bigger and stronger than he was. Bucky would let him rough him around. Push him onto the bed, dominate the kiss, ride him into oblivion. Now that he _was_ bigger and stronger than Bucky was, it was even more undeniably sexy.

Of course Bucky knew all the right buttons to push on Steve to get him going. He always had. He could read Steve better than any book out there and Bucky knew had to use it to his advantage. Steve was sensitive, no matter which way you try to put it. So it didn’t take much to get on his bad side. But, Bucky Barnes was a master of getting on Steve’s bad side the right way. Mixed with just enough sex eyes and low tone to his voice to get Steve to snap. And boy, did Bucky love making Steve snap.

 “Yes _Captain_.” Bucky made quick work of the buttons and snaps on Steve’s pants and soon enough pulled his cock from behind the fabric. Steve was already hard, figures. They hadn’t gotten a chance to get off in weeks and hadn’t actually gotten to have sex in months. They were both horny for each other all the damn time.

Bucky teased Steve’s cock. Blowing hot, wet air on the tip and stroking him up and down with his hand. Steve’s hand went into Bucky’s hair, rough, demanding. Bucky laid his tongue just under the head and then took the tip into his mouth. He heard Steve hiss and moan loudly.

The hand in his hair tightened as Bucky slid down, taking more of Steve into his mouth. Bucky sucked and slowly licked his way around the shaft. Bucky knew his pace was too slow for Steve. He could practically feel the blood pulsing and humming in his cock and knew he wanted it fast. But Bucky continued his teasing little licks and his painfully slow pace.

Steve groaned and pulled on Bucky’s hair. Knowing what Steve wanted, Bucky pulled back off Steve’s cock and sucked hard on the head. Steve made a high pitched noise and bucked his hips. Bucky moaned around the cock, earning another buck.

As Steve got closer and closer, Bucky allowed him to take the lead. Steve moved Bucky’s head back and forth along his cock. Taking him in deep and keeping him there until Bucky began to choke before bringing him up.

“The best part of you sucking my cock, right here, you actually shut up for once in your god damn life.” Steve grunted as he fucked into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky rolled his eyes, knowing he didn’t mean it. Bucky knew he’d apologize later but let him have his moment anyways. “You like choking on my cock don’t you, baby?” Steve looked down at his lovers piercing blue eyes, watering as the cock in his mouth kept him from breathing in. “You were always such a slut for it, Bucky.” His name came out as a moan. Bucky could feel Steve’s thighs tremble under his uniform and knew he was close.

“Aw, fuck Buck. I’m gonna come. You gonna be a good boy and let me come down your throat?” Steve’s tone changed. It was less harsh, more affectionate like he always got, no matter how angry he was at Bucky. Bucky nodded his head and moaned around Steve’s cock. “Fuck baby, just like that. Keep sucking me just like that Bucky.” Steve came with a silent cry while his cock was down Bucky’s throat. Bucky couldn’t help but paw at his own erection while Steve shot his load and Bucky swallowed up every last drop of it, cleaning off Steve’s sensitive dick for good measure and tucking him back into his pants.

Steve fell to his knees and rested his forehead against Bucky’s. He was breathing hard. It reminded him of all the times they did stuff like that when Steve’s lungs were weak, wondering how he survived the orgasms Bucky gave him. Steve caressed Bucky’s face and gently swiped his thumb over this wet lips, slick with spit and come. Steve couldn’t help chuckle to himself. “You’re an asshole, you know that?” Bucky chuckled and nodded his head.

“I’m your asshole though.” Bucky closed the space between them. The kisses were gentler this time, sweeter and tasted of love and sweat, not heat and blood.

“Sap.” Steve breathed. He was right. No matter how angry he got at Bucky, Bucky was his. His pal, his man, his love, his life, his lover. Nothing would ever change that.


	4. I Want To Say Hello

4\. Steve trudged his way through the thick layer of leaves that covered the ground this time of the year. Flowers in hand, he made his way to the spot he had memorized since he was 21 years old. When he kneeled down at his mother’s grave, he froze to find a variety of flowers already there. They looked handpicked. Not in a bundle like something you’d buy. But more like something you’d find while walking around the woods.

Steve stayed kneeled and kept his head straight towards the headstone, but his eyes shot around his peripherals. He was here. He could just barely make out a sliver of a black silhouette to his far left, right on the lining of the woods that would one day probably but cut down to make more room in this cemetery.

Steve knew he needed to act normal. Like he hadn’t seen the sliver of a man that pretended he wasn’t there too. If Bucky knew that Steve knew he was there, he’d run, and he may never have this chance to be this close ever again.

Steve continued his ritual. He tried to come visit his mother’s grave every week now and talk with her. As silly as it sounded, it actually helped. Sam suggested it. He said he does it with Riley every week and it brings him some level of calm and ease. This had happened once before, where Steve spotted Bucky at the cemetery, but as soon as Steve turned to face the man, he was gone.

Steve carefully placed the bundle of yellow sunflowers down next to the pile of wild flowers. “Hi ma’.” Steve spoke gently. “This week has been hard. Still no sign of him.” He lied, knowing Bucky could probably hear him. “Every time a lead comes up, a clue that we know where he is, he is always gone. But ma, I feel him. I know he’s around. I can feel his eyes watching me.” He paused, checking for the silhouette. Still there, completely still. “Why won’t he come home, ma? It’s like he wants to be found but he won’t let us find him.” Steve stopped to breathe, not wanting to let his emotions get the better of him, although this is the one place he always felt he could be emotional.

“Peggy always tells me the same thing when I talk to her. The same damn thing she told me 70 years ago when he fell from that train. Give Barnes the dignity of his choice. You’d think the woman would have changed in the last 70 years.” He chuckled sadly. “She’s gettin’ worse too though. She’s forgetting a lot more now. I have to remind her of who Bucky was, or what year it is. I don’t blame her though. It’s not like it’s easy to look at me now and say it’s 2015, not 1943.” Steve spotted movement from corner of his eye. The figured moved, shifted, but still stayed.

“I love you, ma’. I really hope your proud of me. I hate to leave you so soon. But there is something I really need to do.” Steve whispered the last part.

Steve spun around as quickly as possible. It was just fast enough to see the figure bolt into the woods. Steve was in a dead sprint after it. He had to catch him this time. Steve followed the slivers of black at the zoomed through trees. “Bucky!” Steve yelled desperately. “Please stop! Stop running from me!” His pleas did nothing to slow the man. Steve turned sharply around a corner and he was gone. Just like a ghost. Steve stopped and spun around, wildly looking for a glimpse of black running. “Please.” The blond man croaked.

The Asset-no- Bucky, as this man called him so many times, plastered himself to the tree. He found it harder than normal to slow his breathing, so close to being caught. He didn’t dare move and rustle the leaves.

“Bucky please. Please come home. You’re scared, I get it. But I promise you will be safe. I know you don’t remember a lot, and that is okay. I can show you. I can help you remember what you need to know. My ma’? You remember her. The woman you put flowers down on her grave? You know who she is Bucky. You know her and you know me.” Bucky-James-Barnes- _whoever he was_ heard a thump and leaves crinkle.

The blond man- _Steve_ was on his knees, head hanging low. “I know you follow me Bucky, I can tell. You are only found when you want to be. I know that when someone gets a tip that you’re in Europe somewhere and then you are nowhere to be found it means you were never there. You’re with me, always. I can feel your eyes on me all the time. And today, you let me see you. You knew I knew. So please, just let me see you for real. Let me take you home and get this taken care of. You. Let me take care of you. Bucky, please.” Steve was crying now, frustrated tears that made his voice sound both rough and young.

It made his head hurt and pictures flash behind his eyes, a small boy with a broken arm from a fight fought too hard. A boy too small to be fighting a war. What was he fighting? Who could hurt such a precious thing?

Hearing Steve cry made Bucky mad. He wanted to punch something, kill something because he knew Steve was important and Steve shouldn’t be sad, he just didn’t know why. Steve was safe and not dead because this man he was now- _Bucky_ decided not to kill him. But this man he was now was the reason Steve was sad. It confused Bucky and made him wish Steve would go away. But there was an ache in his chest that made him want to jump down from this tree and just say something, do something that wasn’t run away.

Steve was quiet for a long time except for his cries. Bucky, of course stayed silent, undetected. After the blond man’s cried has subdued to nothing but a hiccup he drew in a deep breath. “I know you want to come home, Bucky. And when you do, I will be there. I won’t stop looking for you because one day I hope you will let me find you.” The man got up off the ground and brushed the dirt and leaves off his pants. He took another breath and turned to start heading in the direction that he came but stopped. “I love you Buck. And I’m with ya’ ‘til the end of the line.” The man walked off.

Those words started a fire in Bucky’s chest, just as it did that day everything turned sideways and upside down and he somehow became this man instead of the Asset. Everything hurt suddenly and Steve’s voice ran through his ears. He wanted to scream and cry, fall out of this tree and lie on the ground until everything disappeared.


	5. Why Won't You Speak, Where I Happen To Be

5\. The leaves crunched and twigs snapped under the weight of their boots. They were treading lightly, but the nature around them still gave way to their heavy limbs. It was the only noise around them for so long, needing to keep the air quiet, listening for something that felt like it’d never come.

It was just Steve and Bucky, together once again. It felt so new and yet so, so much like old times. Steve and Bucky, Bucky and Steve. Working together, on each other’s sixes again. Just like old times, and yet in a completely new way.

So many memories ran through Steve’s mind and he wondered if any ran through Bucky’s. Bucky’s memory was still hit or miss most days but it was getting better. It had been over a year now, since everything. Since Shield fell and the Avengers fell. Since all hell broke loose and the locks were broken by Steve himself. All for Bucky.

And he still didn’t regret it. He’d never regret it because of where it led to now. Bucky was with him. Alive and safe. That’s all Steve ever wanted. It’s more than Steve could ever have hoped for really. Days were still rough but some days were good and good days were just so good after so many bad days they had both lived.

Bucky didn’t smile as much now, but he didn’t need to for Steve to know when he was happy and when he was upset or when he was neither. Steve had learned to read Bucky in ways he hadn’t even remembered he knew how to. The way Bucky held himself, how he did his hair that day, how much he had eaten, or how much he spoke. Steve had learned to read the signs and was still working on how to fix it.

Bucky was getting better though, for sure. He went to therapy; _Only if you go too. Not with me, of course, but you need it too. If you think I should go, I will. But I want you to go too._ Bucky had insisted. Bucky didn’t demand as much as he used to. He suggested, whined a little sometimes, but rarely demanded for anything. So of course, Steve went to therapy too. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Bucky.

The men stopped when they heard far away voices. They listened intently until they could evaluate and make their next move, guns up and ready to fire at a snap of a twig.

Bucky’s hand flicked forward, lightning quick. Steve followed his eyes and nodded his head. The men headed north to get to higher ground, hoping to be able to see the area where the voices where.

Bucky stayed completely silent the whole time. Steve knew that he was in hyper-focus mode. The natural way he fell into when he held a sniper rifle for too long. Eye never faltering from the scope, body ridged, and scarily silent.

“Well shit…” Steve mumbled when they reached the top of the hill. They had a perfect view from here just what they were working with. They were sent in to investigate and possibly wipe out a bunker of sorts. They were told it was low risk, but military grade and so decided to send in the ex-military guys. But this, was a bit more than what they were expecting.

It reminded Steve of an ant colony. There was a single, gaping hole in the ground, and at least a hundred operatives surrounding it. They were moving dozens of boxes and creates.

“No doubt they’ve got military weaponry in those.” Steve muttered to Bucky, his voice low. Bucky said nothing, did nothing, but Steve knew he had heard him anyways. “God damn. How much ya’ think they got Buck? A few thousand guns at least?” It wasn’t really a question, more like Steve thinking aloud, but it was as close to a conversation as they were going to get right now.

They watched for a little longer, observing the risk of this group. They were not sure yet if they were affiliated with Hydra yet or not, but they would find out with time. It did not seem that any immediate action needed to be taken place, but there was no way when the time came that they could take on all these guys by themselves.

“I’m calling for backup. Who knows how many more men or how much more they got stashed underground?” Steve announced. Bucky stayed silent, but this time gave a small salute from his lying position as Steve crept away to call Director Fury. Almost as soon as he got off the phone with Fury, he received a text message from Natasha.

_Romanoff: How’s he doing?_

Natasha was very protective of Bucky. Almost as much as Steve was. Almost. After the whole fiasco that happened between Steve and Tony, Natasha expressed her apologies and gave her very best effort at helping rehabilitate Bucky. They had formed a good bond. Steve liked it; someone he could trust, Bucky also trusting. On his bad days, Natasha would sometimes come over and speak with him in Russian until he felt more comfortable speaking in English. She helped a lot. She checked up on him during every mission she was not in.

_You: Very snipery. Is that a word?? I don’t think so… Anyways, he isn’t speaking, or making any sounds. Hyper-focused._

_Romanoff: That’s normal. It’s good really, let him do what makes him comfortable in getting the job done. He’s not killing anyone. Yet._

_You: I will. I just wish I could have a conversation with him sometimes._

_Romanoff: It will come with time :)_   _and so will we because we are on our way to Brazil to see you guys._

_You: Good. Maybe you being around will help him come out a little?_

_Romanoff: Don’t get your hopes up._

_You: Right._

Steve slipped his phone back into his pocket and made his way back up the hill to Bucky. He was still exactly the same as when he left, not a muscle moved or a strand of hair brushed away from his face. Steve wondered if his hair ever bothered him at times like this. He got the urge to brush it out of his face for him but decided against it.

He grabbed his binoculars and looked back to the group of agents. Not much had changed. Nothing that seemed alarming.

“Do you remember,” Steve had started, settling himself on his stomach next to Bucky. He glanced over and saw although his eyes were still pointed straight towards the target, his eyebrows were up, meaning his was listening. “We were on a mission in, Turkey I think, I’m not sure. Going after some Hydra base. Anyways, we were walking through these woods, right, and you were watching through your scope, keeping it up the whole time.” Steve’s smile got wider thinking of the memory.

“and you suddenly heard something, it turned out to just be Gabe, little ways back, but anyways, so you were walking backwards, watching though your scope and you _fell_ right into a boar trap!” Steve was laughing lightly to himself. “I don’t think any of us laughed that hard in weeks and you were so pissed because the great sniper _Sargent Barnes_ fell into a big ass hole in the ground because he wasn’t paying attention.” Bucky didn’t say anything, but he could tell by the way Bucky’s lips turned up just slightly, that yes, he did remember. That made Steve smile even more.

“and you grumbled for the next two days about how your ass hurt because _your men weren’t watching your six._ You tried to make them feel bad about it, but it didn’t work. And then I promised to kiss it better for you. Which I did.” Steve felt proud when he got Bucky to huff out a little puff of air. It was almost a laugh. Which was good enough for Steve.

Steve kept recalling little memories while they waiting for their backup and gauging Bucky’s small reactions. He knew that if he smiled, he remembered, if he frowned and had his eyebrows furrowed, that he didn’t. Sometimes he puffed out that little ghostly laugh. His eyes never left the scope and he never said anything back.

But, it was progress. A compromise of sorts. Steve could still talk to Bucky and Bucky would use his own form of communication that only Steve could read. Steve didn’t mind when Bucky was like this because he knew that sometimes Bucky needed to be quiet and that they had the rest of their lives and he would treasure each moment Bucky spoke.


	6. Hello, Hello

+1. Steve awoke with the sun shining on his skin. He scrunched his eyes tighter and stretched out for the figure next to him. He was a little disappointed to find only cool sheets where his boyfriend should have been. His eyes fluttered open to confirm that Bucky was in fact, not in bed, and a brief look around the cabin bedroom told him that he was not in the room at all.

It wasn’t until after he stretched out against the soft white sheets and then sat up that he realized where the love of his life must be. Steve stood up from the bed and stretched his body again, his shoulders and back making a satisfied _pop._

The blond man threw on some boxers to cover his nakedness, not that he actually _needed to,_ seeing as he and Bucky were all alone in a cabin in the middle of the woods somewhere in Europe on a deliciously relaxing and very much needed vacation.

He followed the smell of bacon into the kitchen to find Bucky in nothing but a pair of sleeping pants and an apron, cooking an extravagant breakfast. “Are we having guests?” Steve laughed as he examined the layout. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, fruit, sausage, hash browns. There was way too much just for the two of them.

“Nope. Just wanted to give my best guy a variety this morning.” Bucky put down his spatula and met Steve halfway to him, draping his arms around the slightly larger man’s shoulders and bringing him in for a loving kiss. The kiss was soon deepened and Bucky’s arms slid down to grope Steve’s perfect ass.

“Someone’s in a good mood this morning.” Steve mumbled into Bucky’s lips.

“You gave me a lot to be in a good mood about last night.” Bucky retorted as he pulled away and went back to finishing cooking. Steve felt his face heat just slightly.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, hugging him from behind and pressed kisses to his shoulder. “I sure hope so.” He breathed into Bucky’s neck, giving the dark haired man goosebumps.

“Eat up.” Bucky stated, putting the last plate of food on the table. “We’re going hiking today. Or just walking. Whatever.” He explained as he shoved a mouthful of pancakes into his mouth. Steve chuckled at the handsome man in front of him.

“Damn. I was hoping we were going to stay here and just have kinky sex all day.” Steve faked disappointment, not that he wouldn’t love to do that as well.

“We did that all night, though. I figured I’d give you a break.” Bucky winked.

“How generous.” Steve deadpanned through a mouthful of food. The two men finished their breakfast, eating almost all the bacon and eggs, most of the pancakes and waffles, and half of the fruit. They were pleasantly full and ready to take on the day.

 

“So I was thinking,” Bucky started, raiding through the fridge and piling things into an old-fashioned wicker picnic basket.

“That’s never a good thing.” Steve joked from the doorway. Bucky playfully glared back at him.

“That we could walk around for a while until we got hungry and find somewhere nice to have a little picnic. Maybe if we find a nice lake or something we can swim, I don’t know. I actually don’t know this area, for once.” Bucky chuckled.

Bucky seemed to always be familiar with any area they ever went. Especially in Europe. The team and Bucky had figured he probably knew them from old missions he couldn’t remember or just didn’t know where he was at the time. They didn’t talk about missions as the Winter Soldier unless it was important, but it was always in the back of their minds when Bucky knew something odd about a specific place or time or person.

Steve had an idea that Natasha went through the Winter Soldier’s file to specifically pick a place that Bucky had never been to avoid any bad memories from surfacing.  Natasha was the one that set the whole vacation up. They were completely isolated for miles, in the middle of the woods so no one would find them. In a beautiful and spacious cabin with plenty of surfaces to Christen. The only thing they knew about its location was that it was in Europe. They had no clue where but, honestly, they had no plans to go to the city to find out.

Bucky felt at peace in the woods. It was where he knew he could be alone and not be found if he wanted to. He could see and hear everything and nothing could sneak up on him. Steve would always be a city boy, but he enjoyed nature and all it had to offer. He knew he would soon miss the hustle and bustle of the city, but for now, he was more than enjoying his alone time with Bucky. It was the first real vacation they had had since they left Wakanda a year ago.

The two men walked out of the cabin, the basket dangling in Bucky’s left hand and Steve holding his right as they made their way into the woods. “So…” Bucky sang, “How’re you?” He asked, nudging Steve’ shoulder with his own.

“I’m doing dandy, how about yourself?” Steve nudged him back. Steve found the small talk odd. Even though Bucky had come around a lot more in the last couple of years, talking a lot more than he did at the beginning, he wasn’t usually one for small talk. Bucky closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath of the fresh air around them.

“I am doing _wonderful.”_ Bucky answered, smile on his face as wide as ever. Steve thought that if he could get Bucky to look like this every day, he’d move them into a secluded cabin and leave everything behind in a second.

“Did you knock your head a little hard against the headboard last night or somethin’?” Steve laughed.

“What? A guy can’t be happy to just be out on a beautiful day with a beautiful man?” Bucky was swinging their clasped hands back and forth as they walked.

“Of course he can. But I haven’t seen you this happy since like 1940.”

“I haven’t felt like this since 1940..” He mumbled. That got Steve to stop immediately.

“What do you mean, Buck?” There was a crease between Steve’s brow and Bucky couldn’t help himself but to lean forward and kiss it until Steve relaxed and it straighten out.

Bucky let out a content sigh. “Just so completely, utterly happy. And in love.” Bucky leaned forward and kissed Steve’s lips. It was feather light at first, but soon Steve was on him. Pressing his lips against the other man’s harder, faster. The kiss deepened and Bucky soon found himself pinned up against a tree.

“I love you.” Steve breathed heavily against Bucky’s lips.

“I know.” Bucky panted back.

“I feel like I don’t tell you enough sometimes.” Steve confessed and Bucky chuckled.

“You do. But you can say it again.” Bucky smiled against Steve’s skin as he kissed along his jaw.

“I love you, Bucky. _God,_ I love you so much. _Iloveyouloveyouloveyou.”_ Steve moaned as Bucky kissed and sucked at his jaw and neck, but couldn’t help giggle as the taller man’s voice got higher as Bucky found that spot right over Steve’s pulse that just drove him _crazy._

Bucky reluctantly pushed Steve back some before it could get too heated. “Come on, punk, I actually kind of have plans for us today and sex in the woods wasn’t exactly part of that.” Steve groaned.

“But why can’t it be?” Steve pouted his bottom lip out and Bucky resisted the urge to bite and nip at it like Steve liked.

“Because,” Bucky picked back up the discarded picnic basket, “I have plans.”  He restated and grabbed a hold of Steve’s hand, dragging him forward.

The two walked through the woods for a long time, recalling stories back and forth about times during the war and before the war. Steve was surprised at just how talkative Bucky was today. Steve also noticed how fidgety he was. He would swing their hands or repeatedly tuck his hair behind his ears.

It was almost as if Bucky was nervous about something. Bucky did not show nervousness often, he liked to keep his composure stone cold if he was feeling nervous or unsure about something. Steve wanted to ask, but knew Bucky would never admit that he was nervous about something, let alone what it was.

Steve started to notice the ground under them a little firmer, and noticed moss on the trees and on rocks on the ground. They were heading towards water. Bucky stopped them just before they were in sight of wherever the water was.

“Close your eyes.” Bucky instructed. Steve raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask when Bucky cut him off. “Please. Just trust me.” Steve closed his mouth and did as he was instructed. “Keep them closed.” He ordered and Steve felt himself being led forward.

They walked for a couple more minutes and then Bucky stopped them. Steve kept his eyes closed until Bucky told him otherwise. He felt himself being shifted around by the shoulders in whatever direction Bucky wanted him. It made his other senses hyper-aware. He could hear the gurgling of water flowing over rocks and logs, he could feel tall grass or flowers against his legs, and feel the sun on his skin. “Okay.” Bucky finally breathed. “Open.”

Steve couldn’t believe his eyes when they opened. Before him was one of the most beautiful landscapes he has ever seen. There was a bubbling creek, surrounded by luscious green grass and beautiful wildflowers. But what caught his attention most of all was the large red and white checkered sheet on the ground where the wicker basket was set. Paired with two clear glasses and a bottle of wine.

“Oh my..” Steve breathed, taking everything in.

“I know.” Bucky breathed back. “It’s-”

“Gorgeous.” Steve was staring at Bucky now, taking in all of his features. He was still the most beautiful thing Steve had ever seen by far. Bucky took Steve’s hand and led him to the picnic blanket.

“Wine?” Steve asked, picking up the bottle. Pino Blanc. “What are we celebrating?” Steve smirked.

“We’ll get to that.” Bucky chuckled and took the bottle, setting it behind the picnic basket. He seemed nervous again.

“This place reminds me,” Steve started suddenly, excited about the beautiful area. “Of that place you took me, back in like ’33 I think, we skipped school-.”

“The river off the tracks.” Bucky finished. “Yeah, that’s what I was hoping you’d think of.” Steve beamed at the memory, and the fact that Bucky _remembered_ it.

“God, it’s so beautiful out here, Buck. How did you even find it? We’ve haven’t been apart since we got here.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Bucky took Steve’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing over his knuckles.

“I wish I could draw this place. Have this moment forever.” Steve was mesmerized by the view. He could be perfectly happy here for the rest of his life.

“That’s what cameras are for, you nut.” Bucky laughed and reached over to kiss Steve’s cheek as he shrugged. “So Steve,” Bucky look at Steve seriously. “There is something I need to tell you, or say, or ask, I guess.” Bucky stammered. Steve got a very confused look on his face.

“Go ahead, pal. What’s up?” Bucky took Steve’s hand in his again.

“I know, things have not been easy for us for, well, ever. And I know there is nothing about our lives that is normal or rational even, but I love you and-”

  
“Whoa, Buck. You’re worrying me.” Bucky mentally slapped himself for his little speech coming out so solemn.

“No no! I’m getting to it. Just, hang on.” Bucky opened the lid the picnic basket and started rummaging around in it.

“Is that my sketchbook?! You brought it and you were going to withhold it from me?” Steve laughed and snatched the book from the basket.

“I was going to give it to you a _fter.”_ Bucky mumbled as he searched for what he was looking for.

Steve peaked his head into the basket. “Did you happen to bring any penc- yes!” Bucky rolled his eyes as his boyfriend excitedly grabbed his charcoal pencils out of the basket.

“Steve,” Bucky groaned as the blond man excitedly started flipping through the pages of his book.

“Sorry, sorry. I will wait. What was it you were saying, sweetheart?” Steve was fluttering his lashes at him. Bucky finally found the small box but kept in enclosed in his hand inside the basket.

“Anyways, I love you. And I feel like I always have loved you. And it was in a spot just like this one, all those years ago that I knew that I wanted you and that one day I would make you mine.” Bucky noticed Steve’s eyes soften and his mouth open just slightly. “Which is why, we are here today, by the beautiful stream, in this beautiful meadow, in the middle of Europe. So that I can finally say the thing I have always wanted to say. Or ask, I should say.”

Bucky took a breath before pulling the little black box out of the basket. Bucky heard Steve’s breath hitch and his pupils blew wide. Bucky shifted onto his knees and opened the box to reveal a gold band.

“Steven Grant Rogers. I have been to hell and back and forgotten who I was and everything I stand for. But the one thing I can always be certain of is that there is nothing more in this world I want than you. Would you do me the complete honor of-”

“YES. Yesyesyes a million fucking times yes.” Steve lunged at Bucky, throwing himself into his lover’s arms and mumbling _ohmygod I love you so much yes I will marry you._

Steve kissed every inch of Bucky’s face and squeezed him tight. When he pulled back there were tears in both of their eyes. Happy, gloriously happy tears and shaky hands as Bucky slipped the gold band onto Steve’s finger. Steve noticed a certain gleam to the ring and noticed on closer inspection that it was engraved with their mantra.

“Til the end of the line.” Steve choked out, more tears spilling over his eyes. Bucky gently lifted Steve’s face and planted another tender kiss onto his lips.


End file.
